My Happy Ending
by No registrado
Summary: Apareciste en mi puerta con una gran sonrisa, la borraste de inmediato al ver mi aspecto. Lastima que no podías cambiarlo. Todo el daño que causaste no se repara de la noche a la mañana. Espero que la imagen de mis ojos llenos de lagrimas quede grabada en tu cabeza para siempre. Porque tu mismo la causaste...


**My happy ending.**

Sostengo en mis manos la foto que tomamos el verano pasado, cuando éramos felices. Sin mentiras, peleas, desacuerdos. Nada. Solo éramos felices, disfrutábamos nuestra vida como pareja. Mis lágrimas caen en el retrato, justo donde se ubica su rostro. Estoy tan molesto. Arrojo la foto al muro, donde revienta inmediatamente. Los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio caen al suelo despreocupadamente.

¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijo? ¿Era tan difícil? Ahora estoy sufriendo, pudriéndome por dentro. Lo odio tanto.

Oigo golpes en la puerta, debe ser él. Me levanto del sofá y con pesadez me dirijo a la puerta, durante el pequeño trayecto acomodo todas las frases en mi cabeza. Mis palabras deben estar ordenadas, no quiero parecer un completo inútil frente a él. Sería humillarme aún más.

Abro la puerta y ahí está. Con esa maldita sonrisa que me gustaría quitarle de un golpe, la cual desaparece después de ver mi apariencia. Claro, luego de llorar por horas y tirar de mis cabellos varias veces, no puedo decir que soy la imagen viva de lo impecable.

-Logan, ¿Qué pasa?-dice-¿Por qué enviaste un mensaje diciendo que querías verme urgente? Y sobre todo: ¿Qué te pasó? Te vez terrible.

No respondo, solo me quedo mirándole. Antes solía darme distintos cumplidos sobre mi apariencia, aun cuando era un desastre. Ahora no le importa si hiere mis sentimientos cuando se le antoja.

-Pasa James, tenemos que hablar-me muevo a un lado para darle paso. Está nervioso, puedo notarlo. Se tensó de inmediato cuando solté aquellas palabras, incluso puedo escuchar como su corazón palpita con más fuerzas.

Con torpes pasos ingresa a mi casa. Estoy listo, debo decirlo. No puedo dejar que siga jugando conmigo. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá donde estaba hace unos minutos, James miró los vidrios y el retrato roto con sorpresa. Puedo leerlo en sus ojos, piensa: _Lo sabe. _Doy un pequeño suspiro y prosigo:

-Hablemos de esto.

-¿De esto? ¿A qué te refieres?-En su rostro hay miedo, temor de que yo pueda soltar la verdad en un solo golpe.

-Vamos James, no te asustes. No es como si estuviéramos muertos.

Sus ojos se abren como plato-¿Fue algo que dije? Porque si es así, de verdad lo lamento, yo…

Utilizo mi mano para callarlo, estoy harto de sus estúpidas y falsas palabras-Fue algo que hiciste-confesé-Siempre te dije: _No me dejes colgado en una ciudad tan muerta, Sostenido tan alto de un hilo tan frágil_-mis lágrimas vuelven a asomarse en mis ojos, recordar todas las cosas lindas que nos dijimos es tan doloroso-Fuiste todas las cosas que creí que sabía, fuiste todo, todo lo que quise.

Observo como esconde la mirada en sus manos. Es tan cobarde. No es lo suficientemente hombre para afrontar sus errores.

-¡Mírame!-exijo apartando las manos de su rostro-Estábamos destinados a ser felices, se suponía que éramos, pero lo perdimos. Todos nuestros recuerdos, tan cercanos a mí, sólo desaparecen. Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando. Eh pasado por tanto para mi final feliz… Y aún no lo tengo.

Antes de darme cuenta, ambos estábamos llorando. Mi llanto era desesperado, en mi mente pasan todos los planes que tenía para una vida junto a él, odio tanto que esto esté pasando.

-Tienes a tus tontos amigos. Sé lo que dicen, te dicen que soy difícil. Pero ellos también lo son.-Digo, es la verdad. Ellos siempre estuvieron tratando de separarme de James, incluso cuando no éramos pareja-¿Acaso ellos me conocen a mí? No, no lo hacen. Todas las cosas que me escondes, todas las cosas que haces. Hoy quedan descubiertas.

Sigue en silencio, tal vez porque lo que digo es verdad y lo sabe. Me rompió el corazón y es consciente de ello. Ahora siento tanto odio hacia él; es tan despreciable.

- Es lindo saber que estuviste ahí. Gracias por actuar como si te importara y por hacerme sentir que era el único. Es lindo pensar que lo tuvimos todo.-Atrapo su cara entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme-Gracias por mirar cómo caigo y por hacerme saber que terminamos.

Sus ojos inyectados de sangre me dan la satisfacción de que se siente miserable. Estoy a punto de volver a llorar pero no me lo permito, no puedo humillarme más frente a él. Esto ya me parece patético, terminamos. Le dije todo lo que se merecía.

-Vete-señalo la puerta y bajo la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Hace un ridículo intento de abrazarme, sus brazos atrapan mi cuerpo, pero ya no siento lo mismo-Logan, esto no puede ser verdad. Podemos superar esto. Olvidemos todo este asunto, empecemos de cero. Por favor Logan.

Es increíble que quiera olvidar esto. ¡Él no está sufriendo! Yo soy quién se marchita por dentro, no aguanto más y lo aparto de mí.

-James, por favor, vete.-No puedo verlo pero escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Oigo como gira la perilla lentamente.

-Lo lamento-Susurra, pero ninguna palabra que venga de él me parece sincera. La puerta se cierra suavemente. No puedo evitar derrumbarme en el piso y romper en lágrimas.

Todo lo que me dijo fue mentira. Esos besos, abrazos, caricias, ¡Todo! Fue una farsa. Un montaje elaborado por él.

Todavía en mi cabeza pienso:

_Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise. Estábamos destinados a ser felices, se suponía que éramos, pero lo perdimos. Todos nuestros recuerdos, tan cercanos a mí, sólo desaparecen. Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando. Fue en vano mi final feliz._

Mi cabeza no quiere procesar la idea de que todo fue mentira. Pero es la cruda verdad, debo aceptarla con todo lo que lleva: dolor, sufrimiento, llanto, odio. Solo eso me queda: aceptar que, lo que acaba de pasar es real.

_Es lindo saber que estuviste ahí. Gracias por actuar como si te importara y por hacerme sentir que era el único. Es lindo saber que lo tuvimos todo. Gracias por mirar cómo caigo y por hacerme saber que terminamos._

_Aún estoy en busca de mi final feliz. Lástima que no eras tú, ahora está más que claro…_


End file.
